


Себастьян Моран никуда не исчезал

by Striped_Racoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striped_Racoon/pseuds/Striped_Racoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если все три сезона правая рука Джеймса Мориарти прятался прямо у нас под носом? Небольшая статья о том, где его нужно было искать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Себастьян Моран никуда не исчезал

**Author's Note:**

> Сама я в этот бред не верила ровно до тех пор, пока не решилась его записать, а теперь смотрю и думаю: это же гениально, чертовка!)

 

     В ожидании нового сезона шерлокофандом работает в режиме «Хатико», и местные гении дедукции уже начинают строить предполагаемые сюжеты грядущих серий. Кто-то выдвигает предположения об имени будущей дочери Джона (неужели, действительно, Шерлок?), кого-то интересует, откроется ли тайна знаменитого «списка Холмса» (и будет ли там семипроцентный кокаин). Я же могу отнести себя к тому скромному лагерю, что уже не первый месяц бьется над разгадкой тайны Себастьяна Морана.

 

     А ведь дело-то на самом деле запутанное. Персонажей Конан Дойля сценаристы «Шерлока» используют очень активно, им даже не всегда их хватает, приходится придумывать своих, однако правую руку Джеймса Мориарти, второго из самых опасных людей Лондона, они почему-то не трогают.

 

     За время, прошедшее с конца третьего сезона, успело сложиться мнение о том, что в BBC-версии прототипом Морана является женщина по фамилии Морстен. Да, некоторое сходство в профессиях заметно, но, на мой взгляд, это два совершенно разных человека, кое в чем все-таки связанных. Именно на эту связь я собираюсь опираться в своем исследовании, а поэтому перед тем, как говорить непосредственно о Себастьяне, предлагаю вам вспомнить два общеизвестных факта о Мэри Морстен, которыми Шерлок аргументировал лживость ее биографии:

 

  * Отсутствие родственников.
  * Прекрасное владение оружием.



 

     Теперь переключим внимание на ее драгоценного мужа.

 

     С его стороны на свадьбе также не было ни умиленных родителей, ни дядюшек, тетушек и упомянутой в самой первой серии сериала сестры по имени Гарри. По крайней мере, нам их не показали, несмотря на то, что по всему третьему сезону видно: семейная тема сценаристам приглянулась. Они впихивают в сюжет даже родителей братьев Холмс, однако близких людей, которые могли бы поддержать Джона Ватсона в этот прекрасный день (а заодно и доказать, что он был Джоном Ватсоном от рождения), поблизости по некоторым причинам нет.

 

     Муж миссис Ватсон стреляет «весьма недурно». Данный факт поразил Шерлока еще в «Этюде в розовых тонах», ведь во время службы в Афганистане Джон был доктором, а эта профессия довольно гуманна. Таксиста же капитан Ватсон застрелил профессионально и без малейших сожалений, из чего можно сделать вывод о том, что он людей уже убивал, причем не раз и не два, а ровно столько, что смерть перестала казаться ему, очень правильному человеку, знакомому с моралью, чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

 

     Можно, конечно, возразить: делая выстрел, Джон защищал своего друга. Однако поверх первого возражения накладывается второе: тогда они еще не были друзьями и, вообще, едва-едва познакомились, а для того, чтобы ради знакомого (пусть и абсолютно гениального) застрелить другого человека (пусть и не совсем добропорядочного), нужно, как минимум, обладать железной выдержкой.

 

     Единственным персонажем во всем сериале, знавшим Джона Ватсона до Афганистана, является Майк Стамфорд, однако знакомство их завязалось лишь в университетские времена.

 

     А что если все это время мистер Моран был у нас прямо под носом?

 

     Джим знал о Шерлоке еще до момента, описываемого в первой серии, так почему же он не мог заслать к нему своего снайпера под ложным именем, чтобы тот охранял единственного в мире консультирующего детектива от всяческих напастей и помогал ему соблюдать правила их своеобразной «игры».

 

     Весь фандом насторожило то, как быстро Джон согласился снимать квартиру с Шерлоком, ведь толком они так и не познакомились. Если имя Джона на самом деле Себастьян, то вопросов по этому поводу возникнуть не должно: поселиться с Холмсом его первостепенная цель.

 

     Зачем была нужна Мэри? Все просто.

 

     Джим прекрасно знал, что Шерлок жив (еще бы, тот его криминальную сеть уничтожал: сложно было не заметить), однако верность Себастьяна Морана подвергалась уже очень серьезным сомнениям еще во время сцены в бассейне, где Джон-Себастьян действовал по плану Мориарти и защищал Шерлока, стараясь не привлекать внимания и оставаться другом. Но уже тогда Джим начал что-то подозревать (особенно, когда Моран кинулся на него, с явно не дружескими объятьями). Да, и после эпизода на крыше скорбь, причем явно не по погибшему хозяину, изображал он очень уж убедительно.

 

     Милашка Мэри выглядела идеально подходящим вариантом для того, чтобы держать в поле видения и консультирующего детектива, и его верного блоггера.

 

     Думаю, что во время разоблачения Мэри разозлило Джона не столько то, что его жена являлась хладнокровным убийцей, действующим на заказ, сколько то, что он понял, на кого она работает и догадался: наниматель перестал ему доверять и решил перестраховаться.

 

     В план не вписывается лишь одна значимая деталь: Майкрофт Холмс. Каким образом хитроумный политик, яро опекающий своего младшего брата, мог допустить к нему в соседи киллера?

 

     Если вспомнить сюжет первых сезонов, ответ не вызовет затруднений.

 

     Во-первых, странной прекращает казаться первая встреча Джона (Себастьяна) и мистера Британское Правительство: старший Холмс просто проводил инспекцию. Во-вторых, не нужно забывать о том, что он сливал Джеймсу Мориарти информацию о Шерлоке, почему бы ему не разрешить находиться рядом с ним профессиональному снайперу, предварительно договорившись о том, что бы тот не причинил ему вреда. В обещании мистера Зло он мог бы быть абсолютно уверен: Джим испытывал потребность в игре, а смерть Шерлока ее бы просто прекратило.

 

     Для того, чтобы окончательно поверить в мою прекрасную сказку, следует пересмотреть третью серию второго сезона, а конкретнее эпизод на крыше.

 

     Мориарти стреляет себе в голову, Шерлок замирает, ошарашенный его поступком, в следующих кадрах мы видим: раскладывающего винтовку снайпера, затем Джона Ватсона в такси; миссис Хадсон и довольно внушительного татуированного мужчину с загадочной улыбкой на губах; затем инспектора Лестрейда и снова того же мужчину, которого нам уже показывали в самом начале. Вывод сделать можно только один, он элементарен: на троих друзей Шерлока приходится всего два снайпера, причем Джон, самый ценный из представленной коллекции остается без всякого внимания. Не думаю, что это можно считать киноляпом или простой случайностью.

 

     Что же. Теория моя ненадежна, но просуществует, по крайней мере, до выхода нового сезона, который, как я надеюсь, прояснит сложившуюся ситуацию.


End file.
